Incentive: The Hidden Stories
by GreenSkittlesForGaara
Summary: Incentive's side stories. Did you ever wonder what happened to that singing experiment? Why did Sakura and Shino kiss! What the hell were Tenten and Neji thinking! All is answered. SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, slight ShinSaku, KakaIru, CRACK!


HELLO ONE AND ALL

**HELLO ONE AND ALL!! WELCOME TO… (bom bom bom)**

**THE HIDDEN STORIES!!**

**(bows) THANK YOU THANK YOU!! I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!!**

**Ducku: (Sweatdrop) Just get on with it. Baka.**

**Me: (pouts) Fine. Meanie.**

**Oh, and one thing. These stories will be in 3****rd**** person, unlike Incentive, because a lot of the chapters aren't set around Sakura. So yes, sorry if I accidentally slip into 'I' and 'me'. If you notice it, either tell me by way of flame (haha) or just completely ignore it.**

**Uh, one other thing. A lot of these chapters will be quite full of crack. Sorry, but they turned out that way.**



**Incentive: The Hidden Stories**

**Hidden Story 1**

**The Double Date, Part One**

**XxX**

_One month prior to the beginning of Incentive…_

Hinata and Sakura walked down a busy main street of Konoha. Well, more so that Sakura walked, and Hinata was _dragged _down the road. The received a lot of odd looks.

"S-Sakura! Let me go! I don't want to d-do this!" She whined, struggling against the pink-haired girl's superhuman strength. It wasn't helping her much.

Sakura sighed. "You'll be _fine_ Hinata! You look excellent!"

Hinata glared at her friend, to the best of her abilities. "I feel like an over-iced cupcake!"

Sakura paused, gave her an odd look, shook her head and kept walking. "You didn't take your meds this morning, did you?"

Hinata huffed. "You know I d-don't have meds, you're my doctor! Now, let me go!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "It's seriously not that bad."

Hinata gestured to her outfit. "Have you seen this thing? It's so… _revealing_."

Sakura had dressed her poor friend that morning in a light blue off-shoulder top with a black tank underneath, stockings and a black and blue layered, ruffled skirt.

She frowned. "You call that revealing?"

"Yes!" She whimpered slightly. "I d-don't know how I let you talk m-me into this." For a shy girl, she could be quite menacing sometimes.

The pink haired konoichi merely grinned at her and continued to drag her down the street. "You agreed you would finally ask out Naruto-kun, and I want you to look good while doing it."

"B-but this is a little over the t-top."

"No, it's very cute. He'll be head over heels."

Hinata huffed quietly and continued to be dragged along angrily.

Finally they reached the Ichiraku Ramen stand, and lo behold, there was Naruto slurping away at his fifth ramen bowl.

Hinata immediately lost all her nerve and began to make her escape running for the nearby alley. She was quickly captured again by Sakura. "You aren't going anywhere." Her friend whispered evilly.

Gulping, she struggled as she was dragged over to the stand and began to resemble a tomato even more than before. All she needed was to die her hair for the little green tuft at the top and she'd be ready for the vegetable cosplay competition.

She found herself shoved in the seat next to Naruto, and facing him nonetheless. He was looking at her with an eyebrow raised, his mouth still slurping up long strands of noodles.

"Ano… uh… h-h-hello Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up?"

She tried to speak, but her voice failed. Sakura noticed this and stepped in quickly.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? What do you think of Hinata's new clothes?"

He looked at the pinkette, then back down at Hinata. When he saw the clothes, he paused. "…I thought there was something different about you!" He laughed.

Sakura deadpanned and punched him over the head. "Baka! Just tell her what you think!"

"Itai! Okay, okay! Sorry!" He breathed out and looked at the clothes again.

He frowned. "Stand up for me." He asked her.

Blushing heavily, she nodded nervously and stood up. He stood up too.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out into the light and twirled her, inspecting further. Sakura watched on with a weird expression.

'_What the hell is he doing?!'_ She thought to herself.

Hinata's thoughts were much on the same line. Hers just involved much more squealing.

Finally he looked back up at her face and grinned. "You look hot!" He yelled, attracting the attention of the people around them.

He began to circle her, checking off the good traits of the garments. "It's a beautiful fabric, very soft. The skirt and the shirt mix perfectly together, and give a dressed up yet still casual look. The off shoulder top accentuates the bust perfectly (otherwise saying it makes her boobs look bigger), and the leggings give a cute feel to it all. Altogether, I love it!"

Sakura and Hinata gaped at him. Sakura found her voice first. "Wh-what the hell Naruto?! How- How do you know all that?!"

He shrugged carelessly. "I was sick one day and banned to bed, by you, and there was nothing on, so I watched the fashion channel all day. I picked it up after a while."

"But… you still wear that orange outfit!"

He growled. "Is there something _wrong_ with my orange outfit?" He asked her menacingly.

She sweatdropped and shook her hands in front of her face rapidly. "Nononono! Nothing wrong with it!"

He squinted at her. "That's what I thought."

"I- I think it looks g-good on you, N-Naruto-kun." Murmured Hinata.

His eyes glistened with happy tears as he appeared before her and clutched her hands in his dramatically. "You think so?!"

She blushed even more and nodded slowly.

He moved to hug her but before he could she summoned the strength and suddenly blurted out, "WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?!"

He paused. "Eh? What did you say Hinata-chan?"

If it were even possible, she grew even redder as she slowly repeated what she said. "Will you go out with me?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "You… want me… to…"

She nodded slowly, feeling a faint coming on. She had too close to Naruto for way too long. She was very near her limit.

Slowly, a huge grin broke across his face as he nearly tackled her, enveloping her in a giant bear hug. "Okay, Hinata-chan!"

That was it, she was gone.

**XxX**

Later that afternoon Hinata was pacing back and forth in her room, Sakura, Tenten and Ino sitting on her bed.

"What am I going to do?!" She fretted, whacking her head lightly. "Bakabakabakabaka!" She never did stutter when she was angrily anxious, for some weird reason.

Tenten stood and patted her consolingly on the shoulder. "There, there Hinata-chan, it's okay. You'll figure out what to do with your life one day. It will come to you."

The other three girls in the room sweatdropped. "Uh, I'm _pretty _sure that's _not_ what she meant." Said Ino.

Tenten looked back at her for a moment before finally realising what Hinata had meant. "OHHH! You mean about _Naruto_! Ehehe… sorry." She scratched the back of her head nervously and sat back down, blushing in embarrassment.

"I don't know what I'm going to do! I faint whenever he gets even near to me, and now I'm going on a _date_ with him?! What the _hell_ was I thinking!" She groaned and sat down on the ground, burying her head in her hands.

"You'll be _fine_. Trust me." Consoled Sakura, patting her on the back.

Hinata's head snapped up. "Fine? FINE?! I AM GOING TO FREAKING DIE!!" She yelled, scaring her friends more than any bug, spider or zombie could.

Sakura, always the quick thinker, thought of something. "How about one of us go with you? You know, like a double date!"

Hinata paused for a moment, before switching to uber puppy mode. "Please?"

They sweatdropped again. Ino spoke up. "…Is it your time of the month?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And this matters how?"

"…Guess that's a yes." She squeaked. Hinata was _scary_ with PMS.

Sakura quickly butted in before Ino got herself shot. "I'll go with you! Just find me a date and I'll protect you!"

Hinata switched back to happy mode and ran over to Sakura, cuddling her around the middle. "Fank you Saku-chan!"

She patted the girl on the head awkwardly.

**XxX**

Sakura was walking home to get ready for the date that night when her phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the caller ID. It was Naruto.

Flipping it open, she answered, "Hey Naruto-kun. What's up?"

"Can you come meet me? I need to talk to you." Came his nervous voice.

She frowned but agreed and hung up. She turned around and headed for the meeting point Naruto had specified.

Soon she reached it; Team 7's meeting bridge. He was already waiting for her, leaning against the rail.

She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey."

He looked over at her and grinned thankfully. "Oh thank god you're here! I need help!"

She smiled. "Sure, what's up?"

He looked down and fumbled with his shirt nervously. "Well, I've never… been on a… _date_ before…"

There was silence as she stared at him.

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She clutched her stomach in laughter.

Naruto frowned at her. "This isn't a laughing matter Sakura-chan! I need serious help here!"

She looked at him and saw his serious face, so she stood up straight again and tried to retain her laughter. Even so a few giggles got out every now and then.

"Okay, so, you (pfft) want me to (hehe) help you for your date?"

He nodded at her.

"Well, you don't need to worry, because Hinata and I already decided to double date, so I can help you."

He looked at Sakura in confusion. "Uh, you're both going on the date with me?"

She deadpanned. "Baka!" She whacked him on the head. "I'll have my own date, but we're just going to be with you. Two dates at the same time, got it?"

Still clutching his head in pain, he nodded.

"Good."

They stood in silence for a little while longer.

"Hey, uh, Sakura-chan?"

"Mm?"

"What if Hinata-chan wants to… you know… _kiss_?"

That made Sakura break out in laughter again.

"Naruto-kun, do you _seriously_ think she would try that?! I'll be surprised enough if she doesn't faint the entire time we're there!"

He looked really confused now. "What does Hinata-chan's fainting have to do with all this?"

She deadpanned again. "Are you seriously that dense, even now?"

"Eh?"

She sighed and decided to break the news to him. "Well, what do you think of her?"

He blushed, laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh, I think she's pretty cute with that blush of hers, and she's very nice. She never shunned me, like most people."

Sakura gritted her teeth on the powerful surge of guilt from his sentence. She knew damn well that most of her younger life she had spent hating Naruto, and making sure he knew that.

She bit it back and continued though. "Okay, so, do you like her?"

He blushed a little harder and nodded silently.

Sakura smiled. "That's great. So, do you know why she blushes and faints all the time."

He shakes his head no.

"That's because she's been crazy in love with you since your academy days."

There was a very long pause as it sunk in.

Slowly his jaw began to drop. "…OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!"

"You're pretty much the only person in the entire _village_ who didn't notice!"

He continued to gape at the pink haired konoichi in shock. "Well, that explains a lot…"

He leaned against the railing and looked out at the river in contemplation. Sakura joined him but didn't say anything.

After about five minutes she spoke up. "Hey, Naruto-kun?"

He looked over at her. "Yeah?"

She grinned mischievously. "How about we make a challenge?"

Never one to turn down such a thing, he grinned too. "Okay. On what?"

"No matter what, on this date, we must both kiss our dates."

He blushed madly. "Wh-WHAT?!"

She nodded. "I'll do it so that you have to, too. Deal?"

Still blushing, he thought about it. After another few minutes, he finally nodded.

"Excellent." She smirked.

**XxX**

Naruto and Sakura stood waiting outside Kohaku, a fine restaurant in the centre of Konoha. She was dressed in a simple black dress, whereas Naruto was in black jeans and a dark blue dress shirt, topped with a black tie; compliments of Sakura.

He tugged at the tie, groaning, "Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?! I feel like a complete idiot, dattebayo!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You look awesome, thanks to me, so shut your trap before I close it permanently for you!"

He promptly shut up.

As they waited patiently for the other two to arrive, Sakura began to wonder who her date would be. Hinata had promised to bring along one of her friends.

Suddenly Naruto called out and began waving. She looked down the street and saw Hinata and what would be her blind date.

…

'_Oh, NO she didn't!'_

Walking beside Hinata was none other than Shino Aburame.

Inwardly Sakura cried at her misfortune.

At least he was dressed nice. He was in a black dress shirt and blue jeans, and for once you could _actually_ see his mouth! He didn't look like a drug dealer!

He still wore those creepy glasses though… What was _with_ those glasses?! What, did he have no eyes or something?

…_Ewww_… Creeptastic.

Left eye twitching, she raised her hand in greeting. "Hey Hinata-chan! Hey, Shino-san…"

Hinata smiled and waved, and Shino nodded. Sakura felt like banging her head on a wall.

Being the (extremely odd and slightly creepy) gentleman he was, Shino stepped forward and held his hand out to Sakura. "Shall we?" he asked in monotone.

She put on her best smile and took his hand in hers. "Sure. Let's go in."

They led the way, with Hinata and Naruto following awkwardly. A blush adorned both their faces. It was kind endearing, even if they were seventeen years old.

They stepped up to the podium and waited. An elderly lady quickly hobbled up to them and smiled widely. Her nametag read Hanaka. "Good afternoon. Welcome to Kohaku. Do you have reservations?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Haruno."

Hanaka quickly looked through the bookings list. "Ah, yes. Come this way." She started walking off and they followed her quickly. For a tiny old lady, she was damn fast.

They got to their table, against the wall. Shino pulled out Sakura's seat, and she sat down, thanking him quietly. He took the seat beside her. She looked pointedly at Naruto.

He nodded and mirrored Shino's movement, quite clumsily. Hinata blushed happily all the same though.

Hanaka returned to hand them menus. "Would you like any drinks?" They all ordered a coke. "Coming right up. I'll bring those right back." She smiled once more and bustled away towards the bar.

They all opened their menu and began to read it. When she returned with their drinks, they were ready to order.

"I'll have the chicken parmigiana, please," said Sakura.

"I'll have one too," said Hinata.

"I'll have the miso ramen, dattebayo!" Grinned Naruto.

"And I'll have the lemon chicken," muttered Shino.

Hanaka quickly scribbled down their orders. "Okay then… great. I will bring those down when their done." She waddled off again.

Sakura sipped on her coke and looked around the table. Suddenly, it had just gotten very awkward.

Great…

What would be good small talk? Nice weather, eh?

**XxX**

**Hehehehe… just coz I'm evil, I'm going to end it there.**

**Now you're going to have to wait forever and a month to get the next part. With the kiss!**

**Haha, Sakura and Shino kissing… oh the possibility for nightmares…**

**No offence to any lovers of that pairing.**

…_**IF**_** there're any fans of that pairing…**


End file.
